


Please Be Here

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Light Angst, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate ending to "Joy" (season 5, episode 6)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Be Here

**Author's Note:**

> The song is "Please Be Here" by The Loved Ones. Quoted lyrics are encapsulated in parentheses.
> 
> The fic itself is just a bit of wish fulfillment, originally written about 6 years ago when season 5 was the most current season...

~ Please Be Here ~

 _(I know your scars start to feel more sore_  
_On nights like this where I can't bear to face_  
 _The fact that I'm not sure which road makes sense to take_ )

He tormented her with his words, just as he always did.

"You'd make a great mom."

He always knew the right place to poke a sharp stick. Unfortunately for her, he never seemed to be able to hold himself back from using the knowledge to poke said place with the metaphorical sharp stick.

Like right now.

Why couldn't he just say what he really wanted to say? Why did he always have to take the hurt-others-before-they-have-a-chance-to-hurt-you approach when feelings were involved?

_(I know you're tired of feeling like we're under the gun  
Just hold on tight my lonely one)_

And then they were kissing.

It felt wonderful. It felt  _right_.

Too soon it was over, and he was out of her arms again. He was leaving.

 _(This isn't quite what you bargained for_  
_I know it stings to always prop up on someone whose own_  
 _Selfish heart seems to be the one that's beating_ )

"Stay," she cried, going after him and catching hold of the back of his coat. "Stay."

He stopped walking. But he did not turn toward her.

"Stay," she pleaded, tears streaming down her face. "Stay.  _I need you_."

 _(But we would die if we just keep score_  
_Just give me time I know it feels like you've put_  
 _Everything on hold but I swear I'll make this right_ )

Then he turned and opened his arms to her and she collapsed into his embrace. She buried her face against his shoulder and sobbed.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked helplessly.

"Just stay."

_(Heaven knows I need you here)_

"Okay."

~end~

 


End file.
